


Playing Pirates

by darumasama



Series: AUctober [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Playing Pirates, SUPER CHEESY, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Treasure Maps, will is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: AUctober:Oct 2nd - PiratesWill plans a day of pirate adventures with the best treasure to find at the end.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949503
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51
Collections: Solangelo Auctober 2020





	Playing Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had to think long and hard what I wanted to do with this one. I was going back and forth between playing pirates or actually having them be pirates... and I think I liked the idea of them playing pirates. sooooo here it is.
> 
> I hope you enjoy

AUctober: Oct. 2nd Pirates

Nico narrowed his eyes in suspicion at his boyfriend’s over eager expression. An expression he had seen before. It meant that he had something overly romantic planned. And while Nico secretly loved it, he felt it made him look like a terrible boyfriend. He had never been good with showing his affection like Will did. Even to this day he sometimes had trouble holding hands or even kissing Will in public without his anxiety levels sky-rocketing. He knew little things made Will happy, but sometimes Nico wished he was better at grand gestures. Every birthday, holiday and anniversary had been planned with the help of his friends and sister. Never once did he ever come up with any of those ideas himself. He had been with Will for three years and living with him for two of those years. One would think that he would know his boyfriend better.

“You have tomorrow off, right?” Will asked enthusiastically, his expression bright.

“Yeah,” Nico replied feigning disinterest as he went back to scrolling through his phone.

“Good,” Will beamed as he plopped down on the couch next to Nico, arm instantly wrapping around his shoulders. “Cause I have the best day planned ever! A whole day where we don’t have to worry about school, or work. Just you and me!”

“Another one of your romantic excursions?”

Will’s grin widened, “But of course. We couldn’t do anything during our anniversary because I was so busy. This is going to make up for it.”

“Just being with you is enough, Will.” Nico chuckled as he put his phone down, his fingers lacing through Will’s hand dangling from his shoulder. “I’m almost afraid to ask what you have planned tomorrow.”

“Just you wait and see,” Will whispered into Nico’s ear before placing a kiss to his cheek. “You are going to love it.”

***

“Time to wake up!” Will squealed with the excitement of a child as he shook Nico awake. Nico looked over at the blurry numbers of the clock that read seven in the morning.

“It’s seven in the morning,” Nico groaned as he rolled away from his boyfriend and buried himself in the covers. He was never a morning person. Never was going to be a morning person. Sadly, Will was a morning person. Honestly, Will was a never sleep kind of person. It still remained a mystery to everyone how Will even functioned sometimes on only four hours of sleep most of the time. Better yet, how Will could remain so energetic on four hours of sleep. Nico needed at least a solid six hours to be even functional, at least nine to even have some kind of energy.

“Niiiicooo,” Will whined above him as he tried to wrestle the blankets from Nico’s grasps. “It is the only day I have off for a while! Otherwise it is all medical school and work. Plleeeaaasee.”

Nico could practically hear those big blue puppy eyes in Will’s voice. Just imagining them made him cave. “Fiiiinneee,” he relented as he revealed himself from under the covers. “But I want coffee before we do anything too crazy.”

Will smiled brightly, “I already made you some.” He held out a rainbow mug with little skulls on it and offered it to Nico when he finally sat up in bed. 

Nico eyed the dark contents suspiciously, “This better not be from your keurig.”

“Nope,” Will smiled proudly. “I asked for assistance from your lovely sister who was kind enough to come over and use your fancy expresso machine.”

“You bothered Hazel at the butt crack of dawn to help you make coffee?” Nico asked with a frown. He loved his sister and friends and even his boyfriend, but that was pushing the limit.

“Not all of us sleep all day like cats,” Will chuckled. “Now drink your coffee, get changed into the outfit I left for you in the bathroom.” He placed a quick kiss to his lips. “We have a fun filled day ahead of us.” With that he disappeared out of the bedroom leaving Nico to drink his coffee then get ready. So he drank the coffee hoping it would give him some kind of energy to keep up with Will today. Then placed the mug on the side table before trudging to the bathroom. He was afraid for the outfit that Will picked out for him. Will’s sense of style was almost an offense to the eyes with his bright shirts, kaki jean shorts and hideously bright crocs. 

When he entered the bathroom, his fears were confirmed, but not in the way he thought they were going to be. The outfit was a pirate outfit of all things. They were in December. Why in the world was Will wanting him to wear a pirate outfit in December?

“Will,” Nico called as he held up the pants for the outfit. Did Will really think he would willingly go out in public with this unless it was Halloween?

“Yes?” Will asked innocently as he came into the bathroom surprisingly in a pirate outfit. 

Nico looked Will up and down with a curiously raise eyebrow. Will looked quite hot as a pirate, he wasn’t going to lie, but that was besides the point. “Why are we going to be dressed as pirates in the middle of December?”

“Because I have found a treasure map!” Will grinned as he pulled out a map to show to Nico. “And we be finding some treasure and booty today. Arrrrgh”

Nico gave Will an unimpressed look, “This is what you came up with? Will, I think you are losing your romantic touch.”

“So little faith, Matey!” Will said in an awful pirate accent. “Stay the course! The treasure be true!”

Nico just rolled his eyes as he set the pirate pants down, “I’m not going out in public with you dressed as pirates on a fake treasure hunt.”

Will smiled, “I knew you’d be saying that so we be arranged to set sail to the gardens of Persephone.”

“Still not happening.”

“Nico pleeeeaaasse,” Will begged, back to his normal voice. “You have told me so many stories of when you used to play pirates with your sisters and cousins. And how it was your dream as a child to be a pirate. You’re even writing your first novel about pirates! Your favorite Disney movie is Treasure Planet!”

Nico couldn’t keep the small smile off his lips as he listened to Will ramble on as to why he picked the one day they finally had together be pirated themed. While most people knew that he loved mythology. It was his little secret that he loved pirates more and Will knew this. He had told Will this. It was why Will never argued about being pirates every year for Halloween because he knew it was the one time Nico actually let loose a little.

“Fine,” he relented. “You’re lucky that I love you.”

Will’s eyes sparkled with happiness, “You’re going to love it! Now get changed! Jules is already waiting for use out front!” He quickly kissed Nico’s cheek again then hurried out of the bathroom and room.

Nico sighed as he put the familiar pirate outfit on. It was amazing what Will could get him to do. Will really knew how to take him out of his comfort zone, but just enough so he wouldn’t completely panic. It was one of the many things he loved about Will. Will always pushed him to do new things, but still understood boundaries. He smiled at all the memories they had made together as he finished getting changed and made his way to the living room.

“Perfect,” Will smiled as he brought Nico in for a kiss. “Get ready to have the best day of your life!”

“Like I haven’t heard that before,” Nico teased.

“And all those times were amazing!” Will proudly smirked as he placed a quick peck to Nico’s lips before dragging him out the door to Jules-Albert waiting for them with the car. Once they were in the car, Will gave Nico the map to try to decipher. Doing a treasure hunt in his step-mother’s gardens was kind of boring. They had been there too many times to make it challenging. So to say he was surprised to see that the gardens had completely been rearranged would be an understatement. Persephone never changed her gardens, they were much to precious to her. Then again, Persephone absolutely adored Will so he really shouldn’t be surprised.

“Come, Captian!” Will shouted as he grabbed Nico’s hand leading into the newly, pirate themed garden. “There be treasure awaiting us!”

Nico was surprised at how much fun the treasure hunt had been. Their friends and family had played various parts in their quest from the royal navy to other pirates. Nico had to admit, he had been skeptical at first, but now as they were nearing where X marked the spot he couldn’t contain his excitement. Will fucking Solace, always the master at making him smile.

“Will! There it is!” Nico said with the excitement of a ten year old. They had spent all day finding the different landmarks to follow the path the the treasure and now they were finally there. The center of the garden was the obvious choice to where the treasure was buried. Why he didn’t think to go there from the beginning was beyond him. Still the adventure getting there was the best treasure of all. There was nothing that Will could give him that would be better than pretending to be pirates all day.

“So where do we dig?” Nico asked as he looked around the cobbled stone surrounding the fountain in the middle.

“We don’t,” Will smiled as he pulled out a small box and got down on one knee. “Nico, I have been searching for a treasure like you for so long. And now that I have you, I don’t want to ever let you go.” He opened the box to reveal a simple ring with gold and silver swirling together. “Will you marry me?”

Nico felt the tears in his eyes build up, his breath caught in his throat. Of course Will would do something this extravagant to propose. Why hadn’t he figured this out sooner? All their friends and family were here and in on everything. He hated the idea of making something like this super public which is why Will had brought them here where they could control everything. It was perfect. Will was perfect.

“Of course,” Nico sniffled, but with a bright smile. “Of course I’ll marry you. You are my treasure too.”

Will’s smile was so bright that it rivaled the setting sun behind him. He slipped the ring onto Nico’s finger before standing back up and pulling him into a deep kiss. “I love you Nico di Angelo.” He whispered. 

“I love you too, William Solace.” Nico answered. Today was his new happiest day of his life. Something he was sure going to change because Will would never cease to surprise him.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG the ending was the best to write. I actually wrote that first then worked my way backwards XD ahahahahahaha
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this, because I actually had a lot of fun writing this once I finally figured out what I wanted to do for this prompt.
> 
> Let me know what you think!!!!


End file.
